


There's Green Light in My Eyes

by infinitumetultra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, mentions of Darcy Lewis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitumetultra/pseuds/infinitumetultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know what to do with the revelation. She doesn't like that something snuck up on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Green Light in My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Florence and the Machine song 'Over the Love.' I don't know where this came from. The song was playing and this pairing isn't one of my favorites but it just popped into my head and I couldn't let it go. I'm currently exhausted and terribly rusty when it comes to writing so I apologize for any careless mistakes that have been made.

She doesn't know what to do with the revelation. She doesn't like that something snuck up on her. Slowly growing stronger and quietly stalking her, pouncing when she least expected it. Endless years of training to always be prepared and never be taken off guard: torn to pieces by a man drinking herbal tea in his boxers. Laid to waste by a simple chuckle at the most banal of jokes.  


Whether or not Darcy's simple pun was her death sentence or her contract to a lifelong guardian was yet to be decided. All that Natasha knew was that her sticky-note message clinging to Bruce's files amused him. Maybe it was a combination of endorphins from a morning rendezvous, the way he looked so far away from the tortured man she knew him to be along with the fact that she had survived the new magic and monsters in her life. Despite whatever reasoning she tried to find all he did was let himself smile and laugh. Suddenly her heart felt like it was a blooming flower in her chest, her stomach fluttered and her face split into a grin she forgot how to wear.  


She loved him. That scared Natasha more than the Hulk ever had.


End file.
